Filho do Tempo
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: Na fogueira crepitante imagens de um presente tristemente retratado são mostradas para uma figura que tem uma decisão a tomar. Uma das muitas decisões que iriam mostrar qual era o futuro que esperava o Eleito. *Uma pequena introdução a uma história que será futuramente postada, por isso não se espante se não entender de primeira.*


**Filho do Tempo**

Uma fogueira grande estava no centro de um grande salão. Suas chamas iluminavam parcialmente o aposento, revelando um circulo de cadeiras que estavam a sua volta, e logo atrás destas outro circulo de cadeiras, e assim seguia até um espaço sem cadeiras, mas que obviamente servia para que outras pessoas ficassem em pé.

Entretanto o aposento não estava vazio, nunca estava. Em uma área parcialmente iluminada pelas chamas uma figura estava sentada em uma das cadeiras rústicas do aposento, de olhos fechados. Essa figura não tinha gênero ou forma, esta mudava o tempo todo, passando de humanos a criaturas humanoides, e outras tantas criaturas que ficava impossível definir o que era.

Uma das madeiras que queimava tranquilamente na fogueira soltou um estalo alto, e a figura abriu seus olhos, olhos de uma cor prata límpida. Um sorriso transpassou nos lábios agora humanos da criatura, mas esse logo foi substituído por um bico, mas a sombra do sorriso ainda estava ali. Outro estalo foi ouvido no grande aposento e imagens começaram a surgir nas chamas da fogueira.

Um garoto moreno de incríveis olhos verdes estava andando por ruas escuras de uma cidade pequena, sempre olhando para os lados e a varinha empunhada. Vinham atrás do garoto uma garota de cabelos longos e cacheados castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, e outro garoto mais alto de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Esse trio de amigos que vinham a meses procurando respostas e as chaves para a derrota daquele que desestruturou o equilíbrio do mundo, sendo perseguidos, e quase mortos incontáveis vezes.

Um sorriso maior surgiu nos lábios da criatura, felizmente eles vinham tendo mais êxitos e frustrando aquele que a própria criatura aprendeu a não gostar. A imagem mudou, e agora mostrava uma garota ruiva sentada em uma janela de pedra, ela olhava para um lago que brilhava a luz da lua.

Ela que vinha dando continuidade a algo que o garoto moreno havia começado. Ela estava treinando e cuidado de um grupo de jovens que iriam lutar por aquele castelo, por aquele garoto. Porque mesmo que ela tivesse sido deixada para trás nunca iria deixar de lutar, e ela estava se saindo bem na liderança daquele grupo. A imagem tremeu e mudou novamente.

Agora as chamas mostravam uma mulher que carregava um bebe inquieto que chorava ao mesmo tempo em que seus cabelos mudavam de cor. A mulher ninava a criança com carinho, mas em sua face era visível à preocupação dela. A vida não estava sendo fácil, ela estava no meio de uma guerra e uma de suas únicas alegrias era ver o seu filho, e lembrar que aquele menino moreno estava bem, aquele menino que seria responsável pelo seu filho se algo lhe ocorresse e a seu marido. Um uivo soou alto e forte antes que a imagem tremesse.

Novamente a imagem mudou, mas dessa vez uma imagem pouco alentadora foi vista. Uma vila, uma vila inteira estava destruída, casas em chamas, corpos caídos e o medo e o frio varrendo os campos que rodeavam a aquele lugar que já fora um lar. A criatura torceu os lábios com amargura, tantas vidas... Tantas vidas perdidas. No céu daquela imagem um brilho verde e espectral sobrepunha à luz da lua e iluminaram um homem com faces ofídicas e um sorriso maligno, e os olhos vermelhos pareciam faiscar com uma satisfação insana. Ele estava no centro daquela vila, olhando a destruição que ele mesmo provocara. E a imagem tremeu novamente.

E mudou e mudou e mudou. Passando por diversos rostos que mostravam desespero, medo, alguns de triunfo, sorrisos e expressões de loucura, cenas de morte, corpos sem vida. Terror, frio e morte. Mas também olhos que brilhavam com esperança, com carinho, amor, e vida. A pureza e a incerteza. As imagens pararam e fixaram-se na cena de dois homens, um mais velho e outro mais novo.

O mais velho tinha cabelos negros e oleosos e uma expressão de austeridade em seu rosto. Ele tinha uma mão apoiada no ombro do mais novo, que possuía cabelos loiros e olhos azuis acinzentados, de feições aristocráticas. Dois homens incompreendidos que lutavam em silencio para que o futuro de todos pudesse ser assegurado. Os dois lutavam por amor, dois corações redimidos pelo amor. Apesar de que um deles não enxergasse algo que sempre esteve na frente dele. A imagem tremeu por um ultima vez antes de sumir completamente.

A figura suspirou e voltou a fechar os olhos. O presente estava caótico, e as escolhas ainda tinham de ser tomadas, e ele sabia disso. O _Tempo_ o havia ensinado isso, o futuro não estava escrito em pedra, mas na areia, e o tempo todo ele mudava. E ele conseguia ver cada uma das possibilidades, umas felizes, e outras tão fortes que faziam com que ele próprio ficasse triste.

Mas as escolhas ainda não tinham sido feitas, então o futuro ainda estava para ser escritos. Entretanto ele sabia que tinha de fazer uma escolha agora, uma escolha que abriria outras janelas de oportunidades. Afinal não se controla o futuro, apenas o passado e o presente podem ser controlados... De certa forma.

Com outro suspiro a criatura tomou sua decisão, e novas imagens começaram a povoar sua mente com outras tantas. A figura sorriu outra vez, a primeira decisão fora tomada, mas ainda restavam-se as outras decisões para que o futuro se formasse, e a comunhão de todas as decisões tomadas por cada uma das pessoas envolvidas contribuíssem para isso.

E então ele saberia se sua decisão teria parte importante, e assim ele chamaria mais cedo aquele garoto que observou dês de seu nascimento para perto de si. Ou seria mais tarde, como era sua intenção inicial. Porém ele sabia que sua intenção poderia ou não prevalecer, ele sempre soube disso.

Porque afinal ele já tinha aprendido há muito tempo que o _Tempo_ quem regia os fatos, eles nunca paravam de acontecer, em uma roda infinita de acontecimentos.

Ele só podia agora esperar, e observar. Afinal ele era filho do _Tempo_, e sempre soube como _ele_ funcionava. Com um ultimo sorriso a figura deixou-se ser engolida pela escuridão.

A fogueira agora iluminava um pequeno circulo a sua volta, crepitando mansamente e preguiçosamente, sem deixar um único filete de fumaça subir.

* * *

**N/A:** Vou começar com explicações. Essa One-shot é uma introdução de uma fanfic MUITO maior que ela, é claro.

Eu senti necessidade de escrevê-la para ver se teria algum tipo de aceitação, se vocês gostariam de ler a fanfic que deu origem a esse texto. Algo como um experimento.

Por isso eu realmente gostaria de saber o que acham? Gostariam de ler a fanfic que essa One introduz?

Vou confessar que ela pode demorara um pouquinho porque ainda só tenho o prólogo pronto e ainda nem estou na metade do primeiro capitulo! Isso foi um dos porquês eu estar postando essa introdução, eu estou precisando de incentivo...

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Ficaria imensamente agradecida de saber o que acham de fato dessa iniciativa para o meu projeto.

Obrigada,

Nath


End file.
